Dragon Mate
by Nemesis Horizon
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are mates. Sebsatian is a dragon that is fiercely protective of his mate and does NOT like when others touch what is his. Blaine has some news to share. Warnings: smut, sex, bdsm undertones, fighting, mpreg, boypussy


**Hello!**

Here's a little something I whipped up while procrastinating at work. I feel like the Sebastian/Blaine pairing doesn't get enough love! Not my best but I felt the urge to write and post something!

**Enjoy!**

**123465789**

Blaine sighed as he sat at the table in the dining room. He was so unbelievably bored. Because it was his 18th birthday, his parents felt the need to throw the biggest coming of age party imaginable. It was ridiculous, at least to Blaine. The worst part though, was the fact that the other eligible men and women of the land all felt it necessary to dance and flirt with him and Sebastian wasn't even here to keep them away! Well… it also didn't help that he hadn't been able to tell Sebastian his special news before he was whisked away to this awful party.

"Stop looking so depressed, Blaine. You'll get wrinkles." Jeff, Blaine's best friend and a duke of the country whispered to him. Blaine rolled his eyes and glanced at him. Jeff was seated in the stiff chair with a very happy dragon on his lap. Nick and Jeff had been connected for about 5 years now and their relationship was the envy of everyone. They were so perfect and almost never fought. Jeff was currently feeding grapes to Nick, who was in his lap and loving the attention that his mate was giving him.

"Shut up, Jeff. At least your mate is here with you." Blaine grumbled. He flicked a piece of rice that had ended up on the table. Blaine's mother had been very against Blaine's dragon being at the party. She felt that his beloved dragon was not refined enough to be there. Blaine had refused to go until she relented and was completely prepared to not go at all, but Sebastian hadn't wanted Blaine to miss out on his party and convinced Blaine to go without him. Now Blaine was stuck here with out his cherished dragon.

"May I have this dance?" A hand was stuck out in front of Blaine and he looked up to see it attached to the last person he ever wanted to see. Jackson Polis, Prince to the neighboring kingdom, stood in front of him. He had a smug look on his greasy face. Blaine gritted his teeth and nodded. He couldn't refuse anyone a dance and Jackson knew this. Jackson had been after him for months now. He always tried to corner Blaine and seduce him but Blaine refused each time. Luckily for Blaine, he had Sebastian but now, with Sebastian out of the picture (for now), Jackson was free to approach him.

They glided out to the dance floor as a new song started. The dance together and Blaine could admit that Jackson wasn't a half bad dancer. He was beginning to relax until Jackson opened his mouth.

"You look absolutely delicious tonight, Blaine. What I would do to be able to sample you." Blaine gave him a glare that could freeze Hell.

"I would appreciate if you would keep thoughts like that to yourself. I am taken already." Blaine gritted out. Jackson scoffed in derision.

"Oh please, that pathetic excuse for a dragon is not worthy of you. Plus, your mother has told mine that they would be very pleased if we would marry…" Jackson left that thought hanging and gave him a slimy smile. Blaine had to resist the urge to throw up what little dinner he had been able to eat. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that he would ever sleep with Jackson and he told him exactly that.

"Now, now, Blaine. Don't be difficult. I could make you forget all about that disgusting dragon. I would love to pound into the tight beautiful ass." Just as Jackson spoke that, he claimed Blaine's mouth forcefully and grabbed Blaine's ass violently. Blaine immediately reacted and tried to push Jackson off him but Jackson was too strong. He was finally able to hit him hard enough for him to retract his mouth, but Jackson became angry. He grabbed Blaine by his shoulders just too hard and caused Blaine to cry out.

Just as the guards were beginning to notice the problem and remove Jackson, there was a roar and Blaine felt his mark heat up. In two seconds the grand doors were thrust open and Sebastian appeared. He was in full dragon form and hovered in the air before diving to where the two were standing in the middle of the floor.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he beheld his love. His coat glistened in the light and his eyes held a menacing glint. His scales were different tones of red and ranged from an almost pink color to a dark brick red. His nails were sharper then any man made metal and dripped with poison. Sebastian gave a roar at the sight of Jackson so close to his mate. _Mine._

He dove down and gripped Jackson by the shoulders before throwing him across the room. The people around the ballroom scattered to the perimeter while the guards took up post to make sure no one was injured. The seething dragon settled in front of a flustered Blaine and stood guard. He growled deeply and smoke escaped his mouth and nostrils.

They heard chuckling coming from Jackson as he stood from the ground. Sebastian was still growling and his nails had lengthened to an alarming size.

"You pathetic animal! You cannot defeat me! You are not worthy of such a man! I will defeat you! We will battle as men! Or are you too scared? Come on you pathetic lizard!" Jackson roared at him. He pulled a sword from a nearby guard and stood ready for battle.

Sebastian stood for a minute before he transformed back into his human form. "You are a pitiful human. You cannot defeat a dragon. I will end you once and for all." Sebastian's smooth voice carried all around. Everyone started to whisper in earnest and Blaine could see his mother and father arguing in the background. It was all too much for Blaine.

"… Seb?" Blaine's faint voice carried to Sebastian and he turned around to face him.

"Baby, I need you to move to the side. I need to do this." Sebastian's calm voice and soothing eyes calmed Blaine's nerves somewhat. Sebastian motioned for Jeff and Nick to come forward and they gently pulled Blaine to the sides. Sebastian turned back to face Jackson and grabbed the sword handed to him by another guard.

Jackson gave a yell as he charged forward. Sebastian easily dodged his sloppy strike and delivered a swift kick to his side. Jackson gave a grunt before turning to attack him again. Sebastian sneered as he again easily dodged him. It was pathetic and a waste of his time to fight this man but Sebastian would not allow him to live.

Switching to a more offensive stance, Sebastian lunged forward and with quick strokes managed to disarm the man and force him to the ground. Jackson rolled away and stood. He grasped his sword once again before running at the dragon. They clashed over and over again until Sebastian was once again able to disarm him. This time, Sebastian stepped into the man's personal space and held the sword to his throat. When he saw Jackson trying to reach for the dagger he held in his belt, Sebastian struck him in the gut and stepped on his wrist. The resounding crack caused everyone to cringe.

"Jackson Polis, son of Gregory Polis and Emma Polis nee Eroms, you are sentenced to death by the dragon court for attacking and sexually harassing the mate of a dragon. May the gods have mercy on your soul." Sebastian raised his arm to give the killing strike when a shout rang out.

"Sebastian! Stop!" Blaine finally freed himself from his friends and quickly moved to his side.

"What?" Sebastian turned to face bewildered eyes at his lover.

"Sebastian, stop, please, just let him live." Blaine pleaded.

"Why are you begging for the life of the man that has been attacking you? Do you not want to be rid of him?" Sebastian was more then confused and also hurt. Why was his mate standing up for this monster?

"Seb, of course I do. I just think that death would be too easy for this man. He has harassed me for so long, just please, for me; let him be taken to the dungeons. That way he can suffer for what he has caused." Blaine gently laid his hand on the dragon's arm and gazed into his eyes. The dragon struggled with what his lover was asking him. The animal part of him demanded that his blood be spilt but the human in him knew that Blaine would not forgive him for a long time if he didn't concede.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sebastian lowered his sword and Blaine motioned for the guards to come forward. They quickly came forward and grasped the man's arms. They all but dragged the screaming man away from the ballroom and to the dungeons. Turning to face his dragon, Blaine cupped his lover's masculine face.

"Thank you, lover. For all you did tonight." Blaine leant in and gave him a chaste kiss. Sebastian purred for a minute before he inhaled and smelled Jackson's scent lingering on Blaine from their earlier altercation.

"Come, we must rid you of that awful smell." For a minute, Blaine didn't understand what he was talking about but then he remembered that Jackson had grabbed him earlier. He was following his dragon out of the room when his parents stopped them.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, where do you two think you are going?" His mother's shrill voice cut through the air. Blaine cringed before turning around to face her. "You will step away from that animal right this second!" Blaine flinched at the sound of her voice and the threat. Squaring his shoulders, he turned to face his mother. He refused to allow this woman to control him. This was his _mate!_

"Mother, I am going to my room to be with my _mate_, the very same mate that you forbade from coming to my party. I do not and will not marry anyone else that is in this god-forsaken room! I am already mated and I refuse to become some man's trophy husband! I am not something to be _given _to another. I refuse to be some ploy in your quest to rule the damn realm!" Blaine broke. He would not allow himself to be their pawn anymore. Turning away from his shocked parents, he grabbed his mate's hand and left the room.

They swiftly walked through the halls of the castle and to Blaine's room. Once inside, Blaine told the guards to not allow anyone in unless someone was dying. He slammed the doors closed and locked them. He groaned in frustration as he paced. He could not believe that his parents could do this. After what Jackson did, he knew that he would not be able to handle anymore 'suitors'. A thought occurred to him just then, he hadn't told his lover his news yet. His stomach clenched in trepidation. He did not know how his mate would react to his unexpected news.

"My mate, you need to calm down. Come, let me help you," Sebastian gently grasped his shoulders and guided him to the large bed that was in the center, effectively ending his thought process. It was on a raised platform, and held the finest silk imaginable. There were numerous pillows along the front part of the bed.

"No, wait. I need to tell you something." Blaine stopped him before he could lie down. Sebastian released him and instead sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Blaine took in a deep breath before looking at Sebastian. "I… I have some news. Um, I think that it is great news, but... Um, I am not sure what you will say." Sebastian's grow furrowed as he waited for Blaine to get to his point.

"It's just that we never talked about it so I'm not sure if you'll even want to keep him or what. I know I do it's just th-" Sebastian cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Keep him?" Sebastian's deep rumbling voice questioned. Blaine paled and he realized the mistake he made. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his quickening breathing. He could not panic, not right now, at least. Once he was sure that he was not going to pass out, he opened his eyes once again. He met his mate's beautiful deep green eyes and opened his mouth

"I'm pregnant, Sebastian."

Sebastian didn't react at first. He stared blankly at his lover. Blaine released the breath he was holding and hopped that his lover wouldn't react badly, once he finally reacted. When he still hadn't said anything after a few minutes, Blaine began to worry.

"Say something, Seb." Blaine whispered. He grabbed his lover's hands and gave them a squeeze, hoping to get him to respond.

"P-pregnant?" Sebastian whispered. He looked at Blaine and watched him nod. Just when Blaine was going to begin to cry once again, he was engulfed in strong arms.

He sat stock still for a minute, too shocked to actually do anything before he heard the words being whispered into his ear.

_Minematelovepregnantpuphappypupmatemineprotectminemineminemine_

Blaine smiled before wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and nuzzling his chest. "Yes" He whispered into the solid chest. His heart sang with joy as his lover cried in happiness as well. He ignored the tears that stained his shoulder and instead relished the strength and warmth that came from his alpha, his mate, his one and only.

Sebastian finally managed to pull back and cupped his lover's face in both hands. They kissed sweetly as Sebastian's hands moved to rest against his still flat stomach. He gently stroked where his pup would grow and couldn't help the bliss that raced through him at the thought of his pup growing in his mate. Sebastian eased Blaine onto the bed and gently continued to kiss his plump, soft lips.

Blaine moaned as he finally relaxed after a long and stressful night. He needed to feel his mate. After being separated from him for hours and then attacked by Jackson, he just needed to be cared for by his alpha. Blaine mewled as Sebastian nibbled on his bottom lip before trailing kisses down his slender throat.

"Mine" Sebastian breathed. He gently bit their mating mark and Blaine bared his neck more. He loved when Seb did that. It sent jolts straight to his core and he became even wetter.

"Seb... please, more" Blaine arched into Sebastian's roaming hands as they slowly untied his clothes. Quickly shedding his boots and pants, he then reached to undress Sebastian from his clothes as well. Their lips attached as they began to undress each other earnestly.

It did not take Sebastian long to be naked because he didn't have many layers to get through. Blain huffed in irritation when his fingers couldn't get the knot that held his tunic together. Sebastian chuckled before using his strength to simply rip it off Blaine's body. Blaine lunged forward and wrapped his now completely naked body around Sebastian's. He wrapped his legs around his strong waist and his arms around his broad shoulders. Blaine squealed when Sebastian lifted him off of the bed to arrange them properly. Blaine fell against the plush pillows and gazed at his mate.

His eyes filled with tears as he gazed at the love of his life. Sometimes he couldn't believe how luck he'd gotten to meet and fall in love with such an amazing man. He raised one hand and caressed his lover's face. Sebastian caught it as it was falling and gave his palm a light kiss. There was no other way to describe the look in their eyes other then devotion.

"Mate…" Sebastian breathed. Their lips met once again and this time Blaine allowed the tears to fall. His heart filled with so much happiness that he could no longer hold them back. Sebastian nuzzled his cheek as his hands moved to his legs.

Blaine allowed his legs to be separated more and moved his pelvis to give Sebastian more access. Sebastian moaned at the sight of his lover so spread open and willing. He gently stroked his mate's center and made sure to give the most attention to his pleasurable button. Blaine mewled and groaned as Sebastian was relentlessly bringing him to orgasm.

Blaine gave a cry as his first orgasm swept through him. His lover hummed before bending down and beginning to drink his cum. Blaine groaned at the sensitivity but allowed his mate to continue. He knew his mate had an affinity for his taste and enjoyed it. Blaine could slowly feel another orgasm building inside of him already when he felt two of Sebastian's fingers enter him. He rocked against the tongue and fingers fucking him relentlessly.

Sebastian had a magical touch when it came to pleasuring Blaine. He knew exactly where to touch and how forcefully to touch it. It was an amazing and mind blowing experience each time that they had sex. Blaine could not hold back his shout of pleasure as his second orgasm racked through his body. He had a full body shiver and whimpered in loss when Sebastian withdrew his fingers.

"My beautiful mate… my beautiful mate" Sebastian purred into Blaine's ear before nipping the lobe. He kissed his neck and gently sucked marks around his mating bite. He loved marking Blaine up as much as he could. He needed to warn off other men that thought they stood a chance at taking his mate from him. Now, the need to mark Blaine up was even stronger because he had to protect not only his mate but also his unborn pup. It shook him to the core that he and Blaine had created a life. He almost couldn't believe it.

Sebastian kissed his way down Blaine's neck and chest and paid special attention to his nipples. Blaine's nipples had always been particularly sensitive but now… oh Sebastian shivered at the thought. They were going to be especially sensitive in preparation of nursing their pup. Sebastian gently sucked on one while his hand tweaked, flicked and pinched the other. Blaine writhed on the bed and cried in incredible pleasure. His hand tangled in Sebastian's hair and pushed his mouth closer to his nipple. Blaine couldn't get enough! He loved when Sebastian's rough tongue licked his nipple. It was erotic beyond words and turned him on like nothing else. Sebastian suckled as his pup would, no doubt. He loved the sounds that poured uninhibited from Blaine's mouth. He was sure he could get his lover to cum just from this alone.

Fortunately (Or unfortunately), Sebastian was desperate to be inside his mate once again. It had been far too long since they had cemented their bond and given in to the carnal desires of the flesh. Their bond was urging them to reinforce their connection to each other.

"Please, Seb. I need more…. Please, mate" Blaine begged as he writhed on the bed. He moved one hand to slip between their bodies and to his center but before he could make it, Sebastian's hand forced a vice like grip around his wrist and stopped him. He cried out in frustration and bucked from underneath him. He gave Sebastian a desperate look and begged once more. Sebastian growled at Blaine's disobedience. He knew that Sebastian was the only one that could give him the pleasure that he so desperately needed. He nipped right under Blaine's chin. Blaine immediately went boneless and pliant under Sebastian. His dominant mate was the one in charge. Sebastian purred in pleasure before diving back in and capturing Blaine's lips. Blaine moaned once again and allowed Sebastian to plunder his mouth.

Once Sebastian separated from Blaine's lips, he looked into Blaine's eyes. What he saw, took his breath away. Desperation, need, want, desire, love, adoration… He kissed Blaine once more before releasing his hands and instead cupping his sweet face. Blaine smiled once again and Sebastian felt a warm feeling engulf him. He loved his mate so much.

Slowly, he lined up with Blaine's dripping center. Carefully, he sank into his love's dripping wet, hot core. No matter how many times they joined together, Blaine was as tight as the first time Sebastian took his innocence. Since Sebastian was larger than the normal human, this required him to be more careful when they had sex. Blaine moaned as he was stretched and filled to the brim. He loved the feeling of being stuffed by his mate's cock. It was a feeling that he dearly hoped never went away. Sebastian stilled on top of him once his balls were pushed up against Blaine's entrance. Blaine moaned deeply at the feeling and sighed in contentment. He finally got what he had been craving.

Sebastian waited for a minute before pulling out slowly and sliding back in. Blaine moaned as Sebastian moved at the perfect angle. His dragon knew exactly how to take him and own him. It amazed him that his mate knew him so well. Blaine mewled in pleasure as he felt his orgasm beginning to build. He rutted back against Sebastian's strong thrusts. It was amazing to Blaine that Sebastian knew just hoe he wanted to get fucked every time they were together. Today he needed slow but strong. Hard thrusts that dragged against his walls that made him feel it. He clenched as he felt the slow build. He moved his arms from clenching the bed sheets to wrap around his mate's neck. Sebastian captured his lips in a bruising kiss. His thrusts began to grow frantic as he felt the need to cum rise quickly.

"Please! Please, Seb! More! More! I need… I need to cum!" Blaine begged as he arched off the bed and clenched his walls. Sebastian howled and brought a hand down to help his mate's orgasm along. Blaine came with a shout and his clenched muscles forced Sebastian's own.

Sebastian wanted to simply collapse after that intense orgasm but instead removed himself and fell to the side of Blaine. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him until he was pressed against Sebastian's side. Blaine hummed in contentment and nuzzled Sebastian's chest. He loved the afterglow that settled over them every time. He was so relaxed after such a long day.

They laid there for a little while, simply enjoying each other's presence. Sebastian eventually moved to hover over Blaine. He propped himself up on the side of Blaine and gently laid his hand over Blaine's stomach. He concentrated on their bond and gasped when he discovered a third life force. That was their child! It was small, but as the pup grew, it would become stronger and more noticeable. He gently stroked Blaine's baby soft skin with his calloused hands. He was so in love with his mate and pup, already.

Blaine rested his hand a top of Sebastian's and grinned at the look of adoration on his face. Sebastian kissed his mate's stomach and then kissed his mate.

"Thank you, my love." Sebastian whispered against his lips. Blaine hummed and kissed him again. They snuggled together under the sheets. Sebastian wrapped a protective arm around Blaine's waist and Blaine snuggled into Sebastian's chest.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into the dark room.

"I love you, too, my perfect mate and our pup." Sebastian kissed the top of his head. They fell into a blissful sleep, enfolded in each other's arms.

**123456789**

**The End.**

Hope you enjoyed! Any mistakes are mine and mine alone! This was not betaed!

At this time, I am taking requests! Check my profile for what I write on. For specifics, send me a private message and we can chat. I'm usually pretty good at responding quickly.

Thank you,

Nemesis Horizon.


End file.
